The Courier
by Dinotz
Summary: The Reapers are coming and there is a package that I have to deliver to them ...their DOOM and with Maverick and the Normandy Crew this package is gonna annihilate them but I will find only destruction and death on the way or something more... Tali/OC Maverick/FShep pairing This is a tribute to the Crysis Effect fanfiction that inspired me to write this story :)


The Reaper Watch

Prologue

Cold...that is what I am felling now and I don't know why maybe because now is raining '**or maybe because you are an idiot who will live alone the rest of his life'.**

You stay shut there is not my fault that she didn't wanted to go out with me '**or maybe you were a biiiiit to direct and that maybe creeped her a bit but just a bit right...'**. Well is not my fault that when I am near a good looking babe i just lose the speech '**nah buddy is your teenage hormones time to wait until you die and then you are gonna become a real womanizer don't give up**'.

Man sometimes I question myself if I am really sane in my mind '**what you insane... are you kidding me, if you aren't gonna run with the communist flag in the middle of the city then you are perfectly sane**'. Hey don't joke on my political tastes, yes I am a socialist then what '**whoa there calm down bro you know that I am also a socialist to the bones bro yeah shoot da kapitalist muderfukers yeaa..**' okay first thing: what did you just said was gramatticaly incorrect and second I'm not some anarchist bent on the destruction of that rotten, corrupt...inneficient system of economy...okay maybe a bit but not too much '**hey I am not judging, you know I am that insane part of your mind whom are you talking now**' yeah..yeah okay now shut up I am tired okay '**HEY is not my fault that I appear in casual moments..but what are you gonna do now**'.

Well I will return at home self-grieve myself a bit,eat a sandwich '**SANDWICH**' hey don't quote Heavy fom TF2 is called copyright '**yeah sure your mind is followed by the capitalist Mind Drones wohooohoooo...**' hey you never know about that '**...**' What...really, What? '**is just sometimes I question myself if I am really the one insane here **'. Well you are part of my mind so...**'Yeah, yeah so returning to the previous thing what after the SANDWICH you will do**' Hmm..I am thinking to start a new playtrough of the Mass Effect Saga with all the DLC included.

**'Good choice and do you want some CHESSE with it yes yes CHEEEEEEESE **'and now you sound like Sheogorath seriosly stop it '**ok man chill out, and what Shepard you will play with**' I don't know amigo maybe the infiltrator '**nice choice, ok now when that damned bus will arrive is always late I think...wait there that guy look suspiciuos you see that in the crowd near the seat' **yeah you are right and look what a big bag he is carrying it looks quite heavy what the hell he is car..._an explosion bright and so white that it seems an purrifing aura engulfs me, I fell a burning sensation, is strong and very painful but after a moment ceases and the blackness engulfs me._

Oh man i fell so sore and everything is hurting me, note to myself dying is really painful '**same for me bro not pleaseant... but wait a second we really died****?**'. Well that explains that I am in a white chamber with nothing and there is a creature that doesn't have any nose and ... what the heck... ''Grettings young one'' the... woman had a ethereal voice that put me at peace '' I am sure you must have many question..''

''Well yeah for one I am dead?''

''Sadly yes the fate has claimed your life and your time in your universe ended''

''Reall...wait WHAT? My universe you mean there are others''

''Yes there are many universes and you know many of them, places which you think are just fiction exist in other universe''

''Okay now this sound a bit too much like that fanfiction where there is that guy called Alexander Drake and let me guess are you the Librarian?''

''Exactly and the one who you know as Alexander Drake has already been in this hall''

''Okay and what do you want with me... no, no, no I am not going to the Mass Effect Universe I mean you have Maverick and he is a marine and has the nanosuit, the space squids are gonna run to their mommies''

''Yes he is powerful but even with his powers I am afraid he will not succed he will need a friend a person that shares his knowldege of the mass effect universe''

''Okay but why me?''

''You have a rather unique perspective on the world and your mind can come with quite 'crazy' solutions and the most important one is your empathy, whenever someone is in trouble you help him and share his burdens and there are going to be many challenges where all this will be needed ''

''Okay then but if you want to shoot me straight there then my life expentancy will be very tiny''

'' You are correct, the Reapers are the creatures of hell and if you want to destroy them you have to go through hell itself''

And now what is going to happen...oh again a white light engulfs me, JOY at least it doesn't hu..._a sharp pain goes through me and the light blinds me and the last words of the Librarian sound in my mind.._ok they have to find a better way to make inter-dimensional travel less painful '** you are right man is hurting like hell, and about hell where are we now' **let me see...OH MAN she wants me dead really dead '**Oh god we are royally screwed'**..._in the distance sounds a radio is sounding a voice is heard singing a song ''__**I don't want to set the world on fireee...'' **_well I am sorry to inform you but you set it on fire '**yep, well let's at least try' **yeah why not we are dead anyway.

Dinotz here hope you liked the prologue and yep in this story will be Maverick from the Crysis Effect fanfiction but i don't know what to do next sice DemonFireX is inactive i dont know if to go with the story or wait when he is going to start again and a virtual communist cookie for who guess the place where our ''two'' protagonist ended. Also write reviews to make understand me where i have to improve and also I am searching for help for controlling the story and the quality or just to talk and laugh with.

Have a nice Day :)


End file.
